Heilige Quelle
__INDEX__ In Europa und darüber hinaus gibt es eine große Zahl von als heilige Quellen bezeichneten Quellen, die ihre Bedeutung bereits in der Vorzeit erlangten. In Portugal (Pedra Formosa), auf den Britischen Inseln seit der Keltenzeit (allein 50 rezent genutzte Anlagen in Irland) und auf Sardinien (Brunnenheiligtümer) und anderswo entstand daraus ein Wasserkult der bis in das frühe Neolithikum belegt ist. Mancherorts ist es heute noch üblich dort Gaben niederzulegen und Gebete zu sprechen. Das Wasser vieler dieser Quellen soll eine heilende Wirkung haben. Die seit der Vorzeit verehrten Quellen sind teilweise christianisiert worden und deshalb noch in Nutzung. Viele wurden mit Steinen gefasst, über einigen wurden Brunnenhäuschen errichtet. Auf den Britischen Inseln werden an manchen Stellen bunte Bänder, Tücher oder Kleidung an die umstehenden Bäume gebunden (siehe Clootie Well). Der Sitte liegt die magische Vorstellung zugrunde, dass, sobald sie verrottet sind, auch die Krankheit desjenigen vergeht, der das Band dort als Opfer anbrachte. Von Irland über Armenien bis Zentralasien wurde und wird diese Sitte beobachtet. Diese erscheint unabhängig von Quellen auch an so genannten Wunschbäumen (engl. Wish tree). Ein solcher steht z. B. nahe der Kathedrale von Clonfert im County Galway. Bis zu 20.000 Menschen sollen einst zum Hermannskogel im Wienerwald gepilgert sein um aus dem heute Agnesbrünnl genannten Quell zu trinken. Deutschland, Österreich, Schweiz Im deutschen Sprachraum gibt es viele Quellen, die als heilig angesehen werden. Sie sind oft nach Heiligen benannt. Im Süden des deutschen Sprachgebiets gibt es beispielsweise die Tradition, Quellen nach dem heiligen Ulrich von Augsburg zu benennen, die so genannten Ulrichsbrunnen. Die Tradition ist bereits seit dem 11. Jahrhundert (kurz nach Ulrichs Tod) belegt und dauert bis in heutige Zeit an. Großbritannien thumb|Heilige Quelle mit Quellenhaus in St. Clether, Cornwall In England, insbesondere in Cornwall, Schottland und Wales soll es eine große Anzahl dieser sogenannten heiligen Brunnen und Quellen geben. Sie werden dort Clootie Wells genannt. Oft sind sie vernachlässigt und überwachsen und viele sind vergessen. An einigen Orten jedoch, gehäuft im mittel- und west-englischen Peak District wird bis heute in der warmen Jahreshälfte das aufwendige Ritual des „Well Dressings“ (engl., in etwa „den Brunnen herrichten“) gefeiert (vgl. Well dressing). Es sind Brunnen oder Quellen, oft mit einem Baum daneben. In den Baum werden Streifen Tuch oder Lappen gehängt, die in der Regel Teil einer rituellen Handlung sind. Mit jeder Quelle sind Legenden verbunden. Irland thumb|Heilige Quelle in der Nähe von Galway Wasserkulte haben in Irland eine Tradition, die mindestens bis in die späte Bronzezeit (1200 - 500 v. Chr.) zurückgeht. Die meisten Kenntnisse über ihr Alter gehen auf Metallarbeiten der frühen Eisenzeit (500 v. Chr. – 400 n. Chr.) zurück und betreffen Gegenstände die als Votivgaben abgelegt wurden. Obwohl heilige Brunnen christliche Denkmäler zu sein scheinen, zeigen die Rituale starke vorchristliche Elemente. Häufig anzutreffen sind Votivgaben (heute zumeist Münzen, kleine Bildsäulen oder alltägliche Gegenstände), Wunschbäume (Rag trees), kleine Steinaltäre oder Steinhügel und Bullauns. Die meisten werden mit einer Person, gewöhnlich mit einem Heiligen verbunden. Das Wasser der heiligen Quellen soll Krankheiten zumindest lindern. In Killina westlich von Tullamore im County Offaly in Irland befinden sich eng benachbart eine Heilige Quelle, ein Mass Rock und ein Bullaun. In Connemara sind 130 Denkmäler verzeichnet. Tober Cáillίn in Keerhaunmore und Tobar Phádraig (ah Weblink) in Maumean (Mám Éan) werden noch heute häufig aufgesucht. Im County Galway gibt es 210 überlieferte Holy Wells. In der Nähe steht oft ein Rag Tree, ein mit Stofffetzen und Maskottchen behängter Baum. Eine der Praktiken ist, nach dem Waschen, Baden oder dem Trinken des Brunnenwasser einen Streifen Tuch – ein clootie – an den heiligen Baum zu binden. Dadurch soll eine Krankheit in das Tuch übergehen, das zurückgelassen wird. An einigen Stellen wird eine Nadel oder eine Münze in den Brunnen geworfen, so in Tobercornan. Tobercornan (the Pinnacle Well) bei Ballyvaughan im County Clare und Struell Wells bei Downpatrick (County Down) sind Quellen ohne Rag Tree. Tober (auch tubber) ist das gälische Wort für Quelle und kommt als Prefix vor bei Orten wie Tobercurry, County Sligo, und Toberdoney, County Antrim (Nordirland). Eine andere Bezeichnung für Quellen ist Uaran. Der Name erscheint im Zusammenhang mit der anglisierten Form Oran in Oranmore. Portugal In Portugal heißen eisenzeitlich Bauten in Megalithtechnik, die für Wasser- bzw. Brunnenheiligtümer angesehen werden Pedra Formosa. Pedra Formosa bedeutet schöner Stein. Das Heiligtum besteht aus Kammern und Wasserbecken. Bekannt sind die Pedra Formosa von Briteiros (von F. Martins Sarmento im 19. Jh. ergraben), Sanfins (beide als Höhenkultplatz), Castro das Eiras, Freixo und Santa Maria de Galegos sowie das besonders schön verzierte Monument in Vila Nova de Famalicão. Sardinien Ein weiteres Gebiet baulich gestalteter heiliger Quellen und Brunnen ist Sardinien. Es gibt ältere Brunnenheiligtümer (Pozzi Sacri) wie Santa Cristina und am Nuraghen „di Coni“ sowie neuere wie San Leonardo de Siete Fuentes (Sieben Quellen) oder Sa Scabizzada (die Quelle der Enthaupteten), mit der die Hl. Barbara verbunden wird. Römer Bei den Römern hießen die Quell- oder Brunnenheiligtümer Nymphäum. Literatur * Wolfgang Bauer, Sergius Golowin, Clemens Zerling: Heilige Quellen, Heilende Brunnen. Verlag Neue Erde, Saarbrücken 2009, ISBN 978-3-89060-275-2. * Walter L. Brenneman, Mary G. Brenneman: Crossing the circle at the holy wells of Ireland. University Press of Virginia, Charlottesville, VI 1995, ISBN 0-8139-1548-1. * Arthur Gribben: Holy wells and sacred water sources in Britain and Ireland. An annotated bibliography. Garland, London 1992, ISBN 0-8153-0831-0. * Elizabeth Healy: In search of ireland’s holy wells. Wolfhound Press, Dublin 2001, ISBN 0-86327-865-5. * Patrick Logan: The holy wells of Ireland. Smythe Books, Gerrards Cross 1992, ISBN 0-86140-046-1. * Friedrich Muthmann: Mutter und Quelle. Studien zur Quellenverehrung im Altertum und im Mittelalter. Basel – Mainz 1975, ISBN 3-805-30269-X. * Stiofán Ó Cadhla: The holy well tradition. The pattern of St. Declan, Ardmore, County Waterford. Four Courts Press, Dublin 2002, ISBN 1-85182-706-4. * Anne Rackard (Text), Liam O’Callaghan (Photos): Fishbonewater. Holy wells of Ireland. Atrium Books, Cork 2001, ISBN 0-9535353-1-2. * Petra Skyvova: Fingallian holy wells. Fingal County Libraries, Dublin 2005, ISBN 0-9549103-0-3. * Siegferd Svane: 100 Danske helligkilder og deres historie i korte træk. Landesmann, Kopenhagen 1979, ISBN 87-15-07395-5. * Karl Weinold: Die Verehrung der Quellen. In: Heide Göttner-Abendroth, Kurt Derungs (Hrsg.): Mythologische Landschaft Deutschland. Bern 1999, zuerst erschienen in: Karl Weinold: Die Verehrung der Quellen in Deutschland. Berlin 1898. Weblinks * Heilige Quellen.de Eine Seite über die Bedeutung von heiligen Quellen und anderen Gewässern in den Religionen und im deutschen und internationalen Volksglauben. Mit vielen Beispielen und Beschreibungen. * Heilige Quellen in Irland – engl. * Heilige Quellen in England – engl. * Heilige Quellen in Wales – engl. * Heilige Quellen auf den Brit. Inseln * Bild Tobar Phádraig Kategorie:Sakrale Stätte Kategorie:Quelle Kategorie:Archäologischer Fachbegriff Kategorie:Wasser in der Religion Kategorie:Heilige Quelle